Respecter les doses prescrites
by Tidoo
Summary: Suite à un mal de tête envahissant, Kaname se retrouve à devoir quitter l'école plus tôt que prévu et elle se fait logiquement ramener par Sosuke. Aucun problème. Sauf que Kaname subit des effets secondaires plutôt embarrassants. Et pas que pour elle...
1. Chapter 1

**Respecter les doses prescrites**

La seconde quatre bourdonnait toujours pendant l'heure du déjeuner. C'était le moment où les élèves en profitaient pour se raconter leur soirée de la veille, faire des projets pour le soir, ou simplement se détendre après une longue matinée de cours.

Normalement Kaname appréciait vraiment cette pause. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une curieuse migraine qui n'en finissait pas et trouvait tous ces bavardages insipides assez pénibles.

Elle n'avait pas assez dormi, comme souvent, et elle ressentait ce tiraillement désagréable derrière l'œil droit, lui indiquant clairement que son corps n'avait pas apprécié de rester éveillé jusqu'à deux heures et demi pour regarder la rediffusion intégrale de Samouraï Champloo.

Attablée avec ses amis, elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit ni de suivre la conversation, ce qui retint l'attention de Sosuke.

Il la connaissait comme toujours loquace, pour ne pas dire bruyante, et son silence l'inquiéta de même que sa pâleur. Mais quand il l'interrogea, elle balaya ses inquiétudes d'un revers de main en avouant un simple mal de tête et partit s'enfermer aux toilettes, pensant qu'un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pourrait l'aider à dépasser la douleur.

Revenant à sa place, elle demanda à Kyouko un comprimé, sachant que son amie avait toujours de l'aspirine sur elle, en cas de besoin. La petite blonde lui tendit son sac et Kaname farfouilla à la recherche du précieux médicament qui pourrait la soulager.

Elle trouva enfin le flacon au fond d'une petite poche latérale et en sortit deux cachets qu'elle avala sans réfléchir.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'adossa à sa chaise et attendit là, jusqu'à la fin de la pause repas que son mal de tête veuille bien diminuer.

La douleur s'estompa légèrement, remplacée assez rapidement par une sensation nouvelle et bien différente, localisée plus bas.

Le cours de gym l'après-midi était en plein air et quand Kaname ressentit cette curieuse chaleur dans son ventre, elle crut tout d'abord à un simple contre-coup de l'effort. Malheureusement plus le temps passait et plus ses émotions s'emballaient, de même que le picotement dans ses reins, la laissant essoufflée et moite comme après une longue course au soleil.

Sauf que son tour de batte n'était pas encore arrivé pour cette manche.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle fut captivée par le terrain de basket où les garçons de sa classe s'entraînaient. Certains, pour une raison qui lui échappait, avaient retiré leur t-shirt, ne portant que leur dossard coloré pour se différentier des autres joueurs. Ainsi, la jeune fille avait droit une une délicieuse exposition de muscles luisants et elle dut se forcer à croiser les jambes pour calmer la tension de plus en plus forte qui s'invitait en elle.

Elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de se calmer, malheureusement son cerveau ne semblait pas coopérer puisque tout ce qu'elle avait en tête alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, c'était des images assez explicites d'elle-même en compagnie de la moitié de ses camarades de classe. Et vu ce qu'elle pensait en général des garçons de son lycée, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

Ce n'était déjà pas bien habituel pour elle de fantasmer en pleine journée, mais si ça impliquait plus qu'un certain adolescent zélé et stoïque pour lequel elle n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une grande compassion toute fraternelle, alors la situation était clairement anormale.

Se tournant vers Kyouko tout juste revenue de son tour de terrain, Kaname lui redemanda un cachet d'aspirine pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur.

Suivant son amie jusqu'aux vestiaires, la déléguée fut assez contrariée en découvrant qu'effectivement, les comprimés qu'elle avait pris ne correspondaient à ceux que lui tendait son amie.

Déglutissant laborieusement, Kaname interrogea Kyouko sur le flacon qu'elle avait dans son sac et dans lequel elle avait pioché de quoi calmer sa migraine.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et soudain, elle poussa un cri de stupeur, réalisant la méprise de son amie.

Alarmé par le départ précipité de sa protégée, Sosuke avait lui-aussi quitté le cours de sport pour se rendre aux vestiaires et surveiller les alentours. En entendant le cri haut perchée de Kyouko, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce son arme à la main.

En voyant rien de suspect, il rengaina son pistolet et avança lentement vers les deux jeunes filles. Il restait sur ses gardes, l'oeil à l'affût, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal.

En dehors des pupilles dilatées de Kaname, de son souffle court et de ses joues rougies. Il crut que sa migraine avait empiré et il s'enquit de son état, surprenant les deux lycéennes par sa présence.

Au lieu de s'emporter, Kaname resta à le dévisager, notant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe des sans t-shirt et elle apprécia tout particulièrement le dessin de ses épaules, fermes et puissantes qui se dégageaient du dossard.

Kyouko fut la première à réagir et prenant le sergent par la main, elle lui expliqua que Kaname allait devoir rentrer plus tôt parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle lui recommanda de se changer rapidement afin de pouvoir la raccompagner.

Sosuke acquiesça, et levant la tête vers Kaname, il fut étonné de trouver ses yeux encore braqués sur lui avec une intensité qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il fut prestement poussé dehors avant d'avoir une chance de l'interroger.

Une fois entre filles, Kyouko expliqua à Kaname qu'elle n'avait pas pris le bon médicament. Au lieu de l'aspirine, elle avait avalé un complément hormonal destiné à soulager les règles douloureuses, et apparemment, cumulé aux contraceptifs que la déléguée prenait déjà, les effets secondaires étaient multipliés.

Rien qu'en regardant l'air hagard de son amie, Kyouko avait compris que la jeune fille subissait de plein fouet les contrariétés engendrées par le traitement et elle se hâta de l'aider à rassembler ses affaires.

Le pic d'efficacité des comprimés était deux heures après l'ingestion, par conséquent, quoi que Kaname ressente pour l'instant, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer au cours de la prochaine demi-heure. Il lui fallait donc rentrer chez elle au plus vite pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable.

Kyouko était extrêmement embarrassée d'être à l'origine d'une telle nuisance pour sa amie et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se faire pardonner. Elle suggéra à Kaname de prendre une douche froide avant de repartir avec Sosuke et la déléguée approuva.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement et retrouva son protecteur dans la cour, les cheveux encore mouillés et elle constata que la situation était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

Sosuke avait également pris la peine de se doucher et il avait lui-aussi les cheveux encore humides. Quelques gouttes se perdaient le long de son cou avant de disparaître sous le col de son uniforme et Kaname se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas imaginer le trajet délicieux qu'elles devaient faire sur sa peau. Tous les bien faits de l'eau glacée qu'elle s'était efforcée de supporter sur le dos afin de se calmer furent anéantis en quelques secondes face à son garde du corps.

Voyant le regard trouble de sa protégée, le sergent voulut obtenir un peu plus d'explications sur son état, mais ni Kaname ni Kyouko ne semblait disposée à les lui fournir. Chacune évitait de l'affronter, l'une mortifiée par son état et l'autre coupable d'avoir mis son amie dans une telle position sans le vouloir.

Après s'être assurée que la déléguée était entre de bonnes mains, Kyouko repartit sur le terrain de sport justifier l'absence de ses deux camarades, les laissant rentrer le plus vite possible.

Leur marche jusqu'à la gare se fit dans un silence tendu. Sosuke était assez contrarié par l'attitude étrange de la jeune fille qui manifestait clairement son manque de confiance en refusant de lui parler et Kaname gardait ses distances de peur de ne pas être capable de se retenir.

Comme toutes les adolescentes, elle avait déjà ressenti ce genre d'émotion, mais jamais rien d'aussi puissant et elle craignait vraiment de perdre le contrôle si elle se rapprochait de lui. A chaque pas, elle avait l'impression que le brasier dans son ventre s'intensifier et que l'afflux sanguin entre ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus important.

Non seulement ses hormones lui jouaient des tours, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Sosuke n'était pas due uniquement aux comprimés qu'elle avait avalés. Il ne faisait qu'emplifier le phénomène et si elle avait réussi jusque là à dissimuler ses sentiments, elle devrait bien être capable de continuer encore un peu.

Au moins le temps d'arriver chez elle et de se mettre à l'abri. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait de tout son coeur.

Une fois dans le train, Kaname refusa de s'asseoir pour éviter tout contact avec son protecteur et elle se tassa dans un coin du wagon, adossée contre une vitre afin d'être le plus isolée possible. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se raisonner une fois de plus en se concentrant sur son repas du soir et ce qu'elle allait préparer. Malheureusement, là encore, son cerveau refusa de coopérer et tous les ingrédients qui lui venaient à l'esprit prenaient une dimension nouvelle, avec des utilisations relativement originales.

Elle étouffa un gémissement en se rappelant la crème et les fraises qu'elle s'était achetées la veille et elle se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre la paroi du compartiment dans le but improbable de se vider la tête.

Entrouvrant les paupières, elle arrêta de respirer en découvrant Sosuke à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, les yeux rivés dans les siens et la main prête à se poser sur son front. Sa chaleur irradiait assez pour l'envelopper et elle se noyait dans le parfum neutre de sa peau fraichement lavée, comme envoûtée par sa simple présence.

Kaname voulut reculer et lui échapper, sauf qu'elle s'était elle-même coincée au font du train et elle frissonna quand la paume rugueuse de son protecteur rentra en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

Le geste du sergent était innocent et la partie encore consciente du cerveau de Kaname lui criait de ne pas s'emballer. Seulement elle était entièrement sous le contrôle de ses hormones et de celles qu'elle avait avalées au déjeuner et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle vint se blottir contre Sosuke en soupirant.

Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle sentit tout de même son garde du corps se tendre instinctivement alors qu'elle se frottait presque imperceptiblement contre lui.

Même s'il appréciait de l'avoir si près de lui, Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si tout allait bien. Son comportement était des plus étranges et il commençait réellement à douter qu'il s'agisse d'une simple migraine.

Utilisant toute sa volonté, Kaname se redressa et réussit à lui faire face.

« Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que... »

Sosuke ne put finir sa phrase. Il se fit bousculer par un homme d'affaires pressé et il tituba contre sa protégée, renouvelant le contact entre eux. En tentant de retrouver son équilibre, Sosuke se retrouva à glisser une jambe entre celle de Kaname et il lui frôla la cuisse par inadvertance.

La jeune fille ne put retenir son gémissement de plaisir à ce simple geste, laissant le sergent interloqué et embarrassé.

« Chidori ? »

Sosuke déglutit et se fixa sur sa protégée qui rougit en fermant les yeux.

La chaleur continuait de monter en elle et le vide dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus évident. C'était insupportable. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, dans ses reins, de son entre-jambes jusqu'à la pointe de ses seins et elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

« Chidori, est-ce que ça va ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Le ton concerné de Sosuke culpabilisait la lycéenne qui ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation puis finalement, alors que leur arrêt était annoncé, elle prit sa décision.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle murmura simplement :

« Non, ça ne va pas, mais je devrais pouvoir tenir jusque chez moi. »

Elle n'avait plus très longtemps à devoir lutter. Sauf qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de solution, même une fois à l'abri dans son appartement. Certes, elle ne commettrait rien de honteux mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait pas se calmer non plus simplement en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Comme Sosuke continuait à lui proposer son aide, une horrible idée prit forme dans son cerveau noyé d'hormones.

Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur plan possible, mais en cet instant tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était qu'il lui fallait un homme avec lequel assouvir ses désirs. Et quitte à se compromettre, autant le faire avec quelqu'un de confiance qui n'irait pas se vanter de leurs prouesses, pas plus qu'il ne se moquerait d'elle après coup.

Kaname rassembla son courage avant de faire face à son protecteur qui malheureusement pour lui continuait de la toucher, n'arrangeant absolument rien à sa condition.

Elle lutta contre les larmes de honte qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues et quand Sosuke réitéra sa question pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle finit par avouer d'une voix à peine audible ce qu'elle avait avalé et les conséquences physiologiques qui en découlaient.

Le sergent se redressa et sentit son coeur s'arrêter un instant alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui troublait sa protégée.

Il chercha à s'éloigner de Kaname, comme si elle était devenue tout à coup dangereuse et réalisa son erreur en voyant son regard désespéré et mortifié.

Il lui prit alors la main pour la guider hors du train et la raccompagner chez elle, mais il ne pensa pas que ce simple contact allait déclencher une réaction si vive chez la jeune fille.

Elle se précipita vers lui et sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de permettre à son orgueil d'intervenir, elle lui demanda son aide.

Sosuke eut le souffle coupé et tenta de se désister, malheureusement il n'avait pas tellement d'argument à lui opposer. C'était lui qui le premier s'était proposé et même s'il voulut insister sur son manque d'expérience et de connaissance sur le sujet, il savait bien que ce n'était que de fausses raisons.

Kaname le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui annonça froidement sa conclusion :

« Je suis navrée de faire appel à toi pour ce genre de choses Sosuke et je comprends que c'est beaucoup attendre de toi, mais je ne vais pas te supplier. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera un autre. Je devrais bien trouver un garçon volontaire pour me suivre jusque chez moi. »

Son ton ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle était déterminée et s'il ne lui accordait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle irait le prendre ailleurs. Et cette solution était parfaitement inacceptable.

Mais ce qui finit réellement de le convaincre fut le dernier argument de sa protégée qui lui écrasa le coeur.

« Je sais que tu ne me vois pas de cette manière et que tu n'es pas intéressé mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et je préférerai que ça vienne de toi. »

Ils étaient pratiquement au pied de son immeuble et Sosuke réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de bonne solution. Il n'imaginait que les choses évolueraient de cette manière entre eux, en tout cas pas si vite, ni pour une raison aussi grotesque, mais devant ses grands yeux chocolat terrifiés, il sut qu'il devait suivre son instinct et la ramenant jusqu'à sa porte, il demanda d'une voix éteinte : « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ? »

Il évitait de la regarder et quelque part, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Rougissant, elle se rapprocha de lui et rentrant chez elle, elle lui répondit dans un murmure : « Touche-moi. »


	2. Chapter 2

Sa demande était bien innocente et Sosuke aurait dû en être soulagé. Malheureusement, son corps semblait refuser de lui obéir et il restait planté derrière la porte, comme s'il n'avait pas compris l'urgence de la situation.

Le silence de l'appartement était suffoquant et Kaname avait du mal à respirer.

Elle était impatiente et anxieuse à la fois, ne sachant pas bien comment détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'elle se consumait littéralement de désir pour le garçon en face d'elle.

Sosuke se tenait là, immobile et calme à la regarder sans aucune émotion. Du moins en apparence.

Au fond de lui, il était pétrifié par ses doutes, entre la crainte d'en faire trop et celle de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Seule sa façon de serrer les poings lui laissait entendre qu'il hésitait et tentait de se contrôler, comme s'il redoutait de commettre un acte irréparable et Kaname ne comprenait pas où était son problème.

Elle avait été plutôt claire sur le fait qu'elle était consentante, et même demandeuse, et pourtant il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Et comme elle n'était pas vraiment disposée à attendre, s'il ne tentait rien, elle allait finir par se jeter sur lui de force. Elle n'était plus en état de retenir ses pulsions plus longtemps.

Tout son corps hurlait et brûlait, la chaleur de son ventre irradiant dans tous ses membres avec une intensité stupéfiante qui lui faisait clairement perdre la tête.

Sans un mot, Kaname dénoua le ruban de son uniforme et défit les premier boutons de son chemisier. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de remettre sa veste et elle traînait dans l'entrée, avec ses chaussures et son sac, oubliés d'un seul coup quand Sosuke l'avait suivie.

Elle déglutit et fit un pas vers lui, légèrement hésitante et tremblante, mais ce n'était pas l'appréhension qui la faisait frissonner et Sosuke le comprit facilement à son regard presque vitreux, comme drogué d'envie.

Il avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il voyait pouvait lui être destiné.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était en partie dû aux produits qu'elle avait avalés, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être séduit par l'idée qu'elle lui ait demandé à lui de l'aider.

Il n'était tout de même pas très sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire, ni jusqu'où il pouvait aller et même s'il s'efforçait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à redouter la suite, il craignait un peu de perdre son contrôle.

Malgré son apparent détachement et son désintérêt manifeste de la pornographie, il était un soldat comme les autres. Et pire, il était un adolescent de presque dix-huit ans avec les mêmes désirs et les mêmes pulsions que les autres.

Simplement, il avait grandi dans un milieu différent qui lui avait inculqué très tôt un respect total des femmes et de leur vertu, ce qui l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Par ailleurs, Kaname était sous sa responsabilité, et il n'avait pas le droit de se permettre d'éprouver autre chose pour elle qu'une sincère amitié.

Sa morale, en tant qu'homme et en tant que soldat, lui interdisait donc de céder à sa requête.

D'un autre côté, s'il était capable de se limiter à quelques gestes relativement innocents afin de l'aider à se calmer alors il n'enfreindrait pas vraiment les règles qu'il s'était imposées.  
C'était du moins sa théorie.

Malheureusement face à Kaname qui n'exposait pourtant qu'un tout petit bout de peau sur sa gorge, il se sentit impuissant à lui résister.

Il n'était rentré avec elle que depuis quelques secondes et déjà, il ressentait cette incroyable décharge d'adrénaline à l'idée de répondre à ses attentes.

Elle n'avait pas été exigeante mais c'était bien assez pour mettre tous ses sens en éveil et lui embrouiller l'esprit.

« Touche-moi, avait-elle dit. »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête et avant même qu'il ne prenne une décision sur ce qu'il s'autorisait à faire, il se retrouva avec sa protégée blottie contre lui et il posa naturellement les mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer un peu plus près.

Ce simple geste suffit à bloquer la respiration de Kaname.

Son corps se lovait à la perfection contre celui de Sosuke et rien que le contact de son torse sur sa poitrine l'apaisait. Sauf que le calme ne dura pas longtemps.

La chaleur s'intensifiait également maintenant qu'elle était si proche et dans un souffle, elle murmura simplement :

« S'il te plait. »

Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air désespérée mais elle était tout de même consciente que sa demande ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'à un ordre poli. Ravalant sa fierté, elle commença malgré elle à se frotter contre son garde du corps de manière lascive.

Ses seins étaient lourds et douloureux et la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir l'apaiser était de sentir Sosuke près d'elle.

Dans un murmure, il lui demanda :

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

Il accepterait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, mais il devait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il ne prendrait pas d'initiative et quelque part, il trouvait cette idée excitante peut-être bien plus encore que de l'avoir rien qu'à lui, consentante et offerte.

Kaname fut un peu étonnée par le son de sa voix, plus chaude que son ton monocorde habituel, mais elle n'était pas certaine que son interprétation, dans son état actuel, aie le moindre sens.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle était incapable de réfléchir. Et probablement même pas pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Pour éviter d'avoir à formuler verbalement ses désirs et sauvegarder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Kaname se retourna et Sosuke crut qu'elle allait l'entraîner ailleurs, mais elle se contenta de prendre ses mains et de les poser sur son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine.

Elle se cambra pour augmenter la pression et basculant la tête en arrière, elle fut contente de trouver l'épaule de Sosuke juste là pour qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer.

Kaname garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard alors qu'un gémissement rauque franchissait ses lèvres.

La sensation était délicieuse, mais pas encore suffisante.

Sosuke tenta de rester calme et de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui faisait faire, seulement quand elle lâcha ses mains, il fut bien obligé de constater qu'il était le seul en charge de la suite et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête et en entendant ses soupirs plaintifs, il devenait de plus en plus conscient de ce qu'il désirait lui aussi.

Sosuke la caressait doucement, ses mains allant et venant librement sur son chemisier, descendant parfois jusqu'à ses hanches avant de repartir sur ses seins. Il effleura sa gorge, entrant pour la première fois en contact direct avec sa peau et il nota combien elle était brûlante mais aussi douce et délicate.

Kaname retint son souffle alors qu'une vague de désir encore plus intense la submergeait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra le poing. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la provoquer et ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire dans sa condition actuelle.

Dans un bref moment de lucidité, elle réussit à articuler, non sans un certain sarcasme, une phrase résumant sa pensée.

« C'est très aimable à toi de vouloir être assez considéré pour ne pas te jeter sur moi, Sosuke, mais je croyais avoir été claire sur le fait que c'était précisément ce que j'attendais de toi. »

Le sergent ne répondit pas tout de suite, stupéfait par ses propos directs, puis laissant une main descendre sous sa jupe pendant que l'autre glissait dans son col, il répliqua :

« Et je t'ai dit que j'attendais tes instructions. Donc je t'écoute. »

Ils se renvoyaient chacun la responsabilité de la décision finale, comme s'ils espéraient tous les deux ne pas avoir en à arriver là. Mais Kaname n'était plus en mesure d'être patiente.

Surtout pas avec ses doigts qui jouaient sur la bordure de son soutien-gorge.

« Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, c'est vrai, mais là, si tu continues à t'amuser avec moi, je vais me liquéfier pour de bon. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de tourner autour du pot et saute-moi une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même d'avoir été aussi franche et directe mais elle n'était plus capable d'être embarrassée par ses paroles ou ses actions.

Elle avait envie de lui au-delà même de ce qu'elle pensait possible et elle n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment qu'il consente à lui donner ce qu'il lui avait promis.

« C'est toi qui as proposé de m'aider et tu savais très bien à quoi tu t'engageais, alors au boulot, sergent ! »

Se retournant brusquement, elle défit rapidement sa veste et suivi par sa chemise, s'appliquant à le déshabiller le plus vite possible mais Sosuke lui prit les poignets pour l'arrêter.

« J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à t'aider mais je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience avec les femmes, d'accord ? Et je n'ai aucune envie de te faire mal... »

Et plus doucement, si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de bien comprendre, il ajouta : « Et je suis incapable de te sauter comme ça, comme tu dis. »

Il ne voulait pas admettre sa faiblesse vis à vis d'elle, ni reconnaître que si vraiment ils en arrivaient là tous les deux, pour lui ce ne serait pas une simple histoire d'hormones à calmer, mais il n'était pas certain de comment l'exprimer.

Il ne connaissait pas assez ces choses là pour avoir les idées claires sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de n'être qu'un substitut, un corps utilisé sans aucune considération pour ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Kaname n'attendit pas qu'il s'explique davantage et même s'il lui tenait toujours les mains, elle put tout de même se rapprocher de lui.

Montant sur la pointe des pieds, elle murmura dans un souffle : « Ferme les yeux » et à peine eut-il obtempéré qu'elle l'embrassa.

Sosuke relâcha ses poignets et l'attira contre lui brusquement, comme si d'un coup, par son simple baiser, elle lui avait transmis une part de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il semblait enfin réaliser l'ampleur du brasier qui se déchaînait en elle et il laissa ses mains passer rapidement sous son chemisier, découvrant son dos avant de revenir sur son ventre et finir de défaire les derniers boutons pour écarter les pans de tissu et profiter entièrement de sa peau.

Ses doigts allaient librement sur tout son buste alors qu'il gardait ses lèvres fermement accrochées aux siennes.

Kaname se cambrait vers lui, ses hanches ondulaient contre lui pour augmenter la friction et quand enfin il attrapa un de ses seins, son pouce frôlant la pointe, elle poussa un gémissement profond, mettant un terme à leur baiser pour pencher la tête en arrière et lui offrir un accès total à sa poitrine.

Sosuke prit comme une invitation l'exposition de sa gorge et testa les réactions de sa protégée pendant qu'il y promenait sa langue, alternant avec ses lèvres et même ses dents qui marquaient petit à petit sa chair jusqu'à son épaule avant de revenir le long de sa clavicule et de descendre vers son ventre.

Au passage, il fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, ses mains caressant ses bras pour retrouver les siennes et serrer ses doigts.

Il n'avait aucun mal à percevoir la chaleur qui émanait d'elle mais il avait tout de même besoin d'assurance. Pour lui comme pour elle.

Il n'y aurait pas de retour possible s'ils continuaient dans cette voie.

Kaname sembla saisir parfaitement sa question tacite et elle acquiesça doucement.

Ses yeux brillaient, lumineux et intenses malgré ses pupilles dilatés et ils l'appelaient avec la même force dévastatrice que tout le reste de son corps.

Elle le voulait, lui et quand elle plongea dans son regard sombre, elle fut surprise d'y voir presque une forme de désir.

« Ma chambre ? » proposa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sosuke hocha la tête et la suivit, sans la lâcher alors qu'elle le guidait jusqu'à son lit.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son sang semblait bouillir mais il refusait de se laisser dominer par la peur ou les doutes.

C'était trop tard.

En plus, dès que Kaname posa les mains sur lui, il arrêta de penser.

Elle lui retira sa chemise, son débardeur et se blottit à nouveau contre lui en tombant sur le matelas.

Les jambes repliées de part d'autre de ses hanches, elle ondulait, augmentant la friction au niveau de son bassin pendant qu'elle le caressait. Elle était incapable de se contrôler.

Le simple contact de sa peau était devenu vital. Elle en avait besoin comme de respirer et elle n'arrêtait pas de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

L'impatience de ses gestes n'était tempérée que par la tendresse de ses soupirs quand il la caressait à son tour. Elle murmurait son prénom inlassablement, comme une prière, l'invitant à toujours lui offrit davantage.

Sosuke voulait prendre son temps, explorer tout son corps et apprendre chacun de ses secrets, mais Kaname n'était plus capable d'attendre et tout en appréciant ses attentions, elle avait besoin de plus.

Son ventre la tiraillait, hurlant son manque et les palpitations entre ses jambes ne faisaient que s'intensifier par la simple présence de Sosuke encore pourtant bien habillé.

Descendant dans son dos, Kaname trouva la ceinture qui tenait son pantalon et elle suivit la bordure en espérant pouvoir défaire la boucle pour l'aider à se dévêtir complètement mais le soldat s'écarta en sentant ses doigts s'approcher dangereusement de sa braguette. Il était plus qu'embarrassé à l'idée qu'elle le touchait _là_, et même c'était plutôt tentant de la laisser agir à sa guise, Sosuke roula sur le côté pour esquiver un geste malencontreux.

Au couinement plaintif et frustrée de sa protégée, il comprit qu'il l'avait déçue et il se justifia en lui rappelant qu'il était pour elle et tout ce qui comptait c'était de la satisfaire.

Et pour éviter de faire face à ses protestations, il se permit de remonter sous sa jupe jusqu'à la bordure de sa culotte.

Immédiatement Kaname bascula vers lui, cherchant à augmenter la pression et Sosuke s'efforça de rester calme en sentant la chaleur humide sous ses doigts.

Il l'effleurait à peine et pourtant ce fut suffisant à déclencher un choc électrique dans tout le corps de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément mais rien ne put arrêter l'intensité brûlante du plaisir qui courait dans ses veines. Les sens en éveil, pour la première fois Kaname nota la respiration laborieuse de Sosuke à ses côtés et sans réfléchir, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle avait besoin de lui, mais pas comme avant.

Bien sûr, elle était toujours en manque et son appétit sexuel était loin d'être satisfait après seulement un légèrement attouchement mais il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était plus un simple désir physique qui la forçait à se comporter de la sorte. Simplement de réaliser qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent éveillait en elle d'autres pulsions, de nature plus complexe.

Elle le voulait _lui _et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait le lui faire comprendre.

Sosuke fut surpris par la force qu'elle mit dans son baiser, le désespoir y était flagrant de même qu'une passion vive et envoûtante mais il remarqua aussi que sa manière de s'accrocher à lui était différente de la première fois.

Elle se mit à nouveau à le caresser, de façon plus douce, comme si elle n'avait plus seulement besoin d'un corps mais bien de lui et il ne put que répondre à ses attentes avec une délicatesse étonnante.

Kaname quitta ses lèvres pour s'aventurer vers son cou, sans jamais le lâcher et quand enfin Sosuke s'avança sous l'élastique de sa culotte, il sentit ses ongles se planter fermement dans sa peau, de même que ses dents qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

La douleur était curieusement plaisante et quand Kaname approcha à nouveau sa main de son entre-jambe, il ne pensa même pas à l'arrêter.

Il la touchait intimement, ses doigts découvrant les replis de son sexe avec attention et il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le bruit qu'elle faisait quand il arrivait au sommet de ses lèvres pour contourner son clitoris avant de redescendre en rythme avec ses mouvements des hanches.

Sans prévenir, l'orgasme arriva, puissant et étourdissant, incomparable avec tout ce qu'elle avait connu avant. C'était peut-être à cause des comprimés, ou parce que pour la première fois elle n'en était pas responsable, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Même si la tension dans son ventre diminuait et qu'elle était en bonne partie comblée, elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

La main toujours posée sur Sosuke, elle s'immisça sous la ceinture de son pantalon et tout en le caressant lui annonçant tranquillement :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

* * *

_Après un demi million d'années, j'ai enfin réussi à accoucher de ce deuxième chapitre. J'en reviens pas que ça m'ait pris aussi longtemps... Bref, je suis super désolée, je ne vois pas le temps passé en ce moment. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la suite, mais honnêtement, je ne suis sûre de rien. Bear with it les jeunes, je suis une feignasse !!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Après des mois d'attentes à vous ronger les sangs pour savoir comment toute cette affaire allait tourner, rassurez-vous, voici (enfin) la fin de l'histoire. Et même pas c'est trop cheesy, donc je suis contente._

_Comme excuse pour ce temps impardonnable qu'il m'a fallu pour accoucher, j'ai au choix une canicule, des jumeaux en préparation, une supérieure hiérarchique envahissante, une formation étrange, plein de chamboulements personnels et d'autres projets pour lesquels j'ai été encore plus harcelée (car oui, c'est possible, mais ce n'est pas une provocation pour inciter quiconque à me rappeler à l'ordre la prochaine fois que je traine)_

_Sur ce, sans plus de baratin passionnant, place aux tourtereaux..._

* * *

Se débarrasser de leurs vêtements s'avéra nettement plus facile que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Kaname ne s'était pas sentie gênée ni intimidée quand il avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge, au contraire. Elle avait découvert qu'elle adorait sentir son regard sur elle, comme s'il la dévorait des yeux et plutôt qu'exposée, elle avait surtout l'impression d'être enfin révélée.

Et pour Sosuke, les choses n'avaient vraiment posé de difficulté. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la nudité, et même si les circonstances lui avaient semblé bien étranges et peu adaptées à son rôle dans la vie de l'adolescente, il avait fini par accepter l'inévitable, et même par en profiter.

Après tout, comment aurait-il pu rester de marbre face à elle ? Il ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment ses gestes avaient cessé d'être innocents, ni quand il avait oublié que ce qui l'avait amené dans son lit était les effets secondaires d'un médicament supposé contre la migraine, mais ses doutes sur le bien-fondé de son action avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

La seule chose qu'il avait encore en tête, c'était comment répondre à ses attentes et s'assurer de la satisfaire.

Il l'embrassait en enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant son autre main longeant son flanc de sa hanche à son sein et Kaname restait contre lui, un bras fermement accroché à ses épaules comme si elle avait besoin de le maintenir près d'elle.

Sa timidité et ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées dès qu'elle avait posé les mains sur lui et elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui faire partager le plaisir qu'il éveillait en elle.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour se promener sur son cou pendant qu'elle explorait pour la première fois un corps d'homme et la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur ses derniers doutes en découvrant un territoire si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait.

Sosuke la fit rouler sur lui pour lui permettre de poursuivre son aventure, mais également pour lui laisser le contrôle sur la suite des évènements.

Même s'il semblait un peu tard pour s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas la forcer ni aller trop vite, donc il lui donnait la possibilité de choisir le bon moment, de définir quand elle serait prête.

Mais Kaname n'était pas patiente.

Les caresses répétées du sergent, cumulées à l'excitation de l'avoir à sa merci furent plus que suffisantes pour l'amener à passer à l'acte.

Assise sur ses talons, elle repoussa Sosuke dans les oreillers pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sa langue cherchant la sienne comme pour être sûre qu'il était consentant et comme il répondait à son baiser tout en poursuivant ses attentions sur fesses, elle se redressa un peu et attrapant son sexe d'une main, elle se laissa glisser pour l'engloutir.

Sosuke se figea en sentant ses doigts jouer à nouveau à la base de son érection et son souffle se bloqua sous le choc de la sensation qu'elle lui procurait.

Elle était douce, chaude et étroite comme un gant de satin construit pour lui et s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, il aurait cru rêver.

L'instant était parfait.

Elle était parfaite.

Kaname sourit et voulut se relever mais Sosuke s'empara de ses hanches et la maintint en place. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, sa peau sur la sienne et augmenter le contact.

Les rôles s'étaient comme inversés et maintenant, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, de son corps, de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

Elle était une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. L'avoir contre lui était aussi indispensable que l'oxygène et quand elle se mit à se balancer, roulant lentement son bassin, il oublia de respirer.

Kaname expérimentait différents angles pour retrouver la sensation incroyable que Sosuke avait pu déclencher simplement avec ses doigts et soudain, alors qu'elle ondulait d'avant en arrière, elle sentit la pression qui lui manquait, juste là où il fallait.

Son sourire s'intensifia et elle poussa un gémissement satisfait qui retint l'attention du sergent, prêt à tout pour entendre ce bruit une fois de plus.

La tenant toujours fermement contre lui, il se redressa et une fois assis, il reprit ses caresses pour s'assurer de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il pouvait. Il la laissait trouver son rythme, la soutenant simplement dans ses mouvements d'un bras dans le dos pendant que de sa main libre, il s'intéressait à ses seins.

Sosuke en garda un au creux de sa paume pour venir l'embrasser, ses lèvres jouant à peine au bord de l'aréole avant de passer sa langue sur la pointe tendue, arrachant un couinement à Kaname qui répondit en plantant à nouveau ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Elle s'agrippait à lui comme s'il était son dernier ancrage dans la réalité tandis qu'elle succombait lentement sous les vagues de plaisir qui partaient de son ventre et se propageaient dans tout son être par ses simples mouvements répétés de va-et-vient.

La sentant faiblir, Sosuke reprit le contrôle en la basculant sur le matelas jusqu'à pouvoir rouler sur son ventre et poursuivre en gardant le rythme.

Les chevilles fermement nouées aux cuisses du sergent, Kaname se laissa emporter par le courant, immergée dans une mer de sensations délicieuses qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à identifier. Tout son corps se contracta avant de se détendre sous l'émotion et elle crut se liquéfier.

Fermant les yeux, elle savoura l'instant un sourire aux lèvres, mais sa rêverie fut interrompue quand elle sentit Sosuke qui tentait de se dégager.

Il dut user de toute sa volonté pour s'arrêter et ne pas céder à son tour, seulement, il n'avait pas le droit. Il était là pour elle et même si chacun de ses muscles et de ses nerfs lui hurlait de continuer, il refusa de se laisser diriger par ses basses pulsions et chercha à s'échapper.

Sauf que Kaname n'entendait pas les choses de cette manière.

Resserrant ses jambes autour des hanches du sergent, elle se cambra pour suivre son mouvement alors qu'il se soulevait, lui arrachant un soupir frustré.  
« Si tu continues, je vais… murmura-t-il dans l'espoir de se libérer? »

Avec un sourire de prédateur gourmand, Kaname enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ondula pour se frotter entièrement à lui avant de glisser :

« C'était l'idée en fait. »

Puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se remit à rouler des hanches et contracta quelque chose dans son ventre, lui procurant une nouvelle vague de plaisir, plus doux et plus profond qu'avant, et apparemment, elle ne fut pas la seule à en ressentir les effets.

Renouvelant l'expérience, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'achever les résolutions de Sosuke qui finit par se perdre complètement en elle, incapable de lui résister.

Il resta silencieux, le visage enfoui dans son cou, espérant masquer sa honte dans ses cheveux et il attendit le verdict.

Convaincu d'avoir mal agi, il se préparait au pire, tout en profitant du contact de la peau nue de Kaname sur la sienne.

Malgré lui, il continuait à la caresser, ses doigts refusant de la quitter plus vite que nécessaire ; elle saurait bien le remettre à sa place le moment venu.

Mais une fois encore, Kaname se comporta bien différemment de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Dessinant dans son dos, elle réalisa qu'elle y avait laissé la marque de ses ongles et elle sentit ses rouges chauffer, gênée de l'avoir probablement fait souffrir alors même qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à lui plaire.

Se redressant sur un coude, elle garda Sosuke prisonnier de son autre bras en basculant sur le côté et immédiatement, le sergent se raidit, inquiet de l'écraser.

Il marmonna ses excuses et la lycéenne le dévisagea, perplexe.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser… »

Sosuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de discuter.

« Non seulement je te mets dans une situation pas possible à cause de ma négligence, mais en plus, je te fais mal... »

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face.

Sosuke cligna des yeux, interloqué, et cherchant un signe lui expliquant de quoi elle parlait, il nota la façon insistante qu'elle avait de passer et repasser ses doigts sur son épaule, comme pour effacer ses traces.

Alors il comprit et ne put retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit-il tranquillement avant de lui attrapa le poignet lui garder sa main dans la sienne. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu te sentes mieux. »

La question, même indirecte, était assez claire et Kaname rougit en hochant la tête.

Oui, elle allait mieux.

Les tiraillements avaient disparu et même si elle appréciait la compagnie intime de Sosuke, elle ne voulait pas le forcer plus que nécessaire à rester dans son lit.

Elle n'allait pas commencer à se bercer d'illusions et imaginer qu'il y avait plus dans ce qu'ils venaient de faire qu'un simple accord pour calmer des effets secondaires embarrassants.

« Oui, oui. Ça va. Excuse-moi. Je pensais que j'avais… que c'était évident. Le pire est passé, merci. Ça devrait se calmer maintenant… »

Elle parlait vite, les yeux rivés sur son torse pour surtout ne pas avoir à affronter son regard et si elle avait eu les mains libres, elle aurait probablement commencé à se tortiller les doigts.

Sosuke hésita un peu, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, puis il finit par demander :

« Tu es sûre ? »

Kaname se sentit encore plus mortifiée. S'il restait ainsi prêt d'elle, ses hormones allaient recommencer à lui jouer des tours et elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander de rester. Une fois, ils pouvaient oublier, ou prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, mais deux, ça devenait difficile.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de le mettre dehors.

Quand elle confirma qu'elle allait bien, sa voix sonnait tellement faux que Sosuke se prit à paniquer. Il n'avait probablement pas été à la hauteur et elle ne savait pas comment lui, si bien que non seulement elle n'était pas calmée, mais en plus, elle ne pouvait pas faire appel à lui tant il était incompétent.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Huh ?

- Si j'avais un peu plus d'expérience, j'aurais pu…

- Non. Non ! »

Kaname se redressa, stupéfaite.

« Non, Sosuke. C'était bien. Très bien. Tu étais parfait, vraiment ! Et crois-moi, si les conditions étaient différentes… »

Elle s'arrêta, mal à l'aise et gênée de ce qu'elle avait failli avouer et baissant la tête, elle réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau sur lui. Elle chercha à se dégager mais Sosuke lui agrippa les hanches pour la tenir en place.

Une vague de chaleur repartit dans ses reins et elle sentit immédiatement sa libido se réveiller.

Sosuke dut probablement le remarquer puisqu'il se redressa à son tour, et libérant une de ses mains, il vint la placer sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder quand il demanda :

« Si les conditions étaient différentes ? »

Kaname se mordit la lèvre et tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur qui s'emballait à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas de comparaison possible, c'est vrai, mais crois-moi Sosuke, si tu es capable de ça simplement pour rendre service, j'envie sincèrement la fille avec laquelle tu passeras à l'acte parce que tu en as envie.

- Je ne suis expert en anatomie féminine, Chidori, mais j'ai passé assez de temps avec des soldats pour savoir qu'on peut forcer une femme qui ne veut pas, mais ça ne marche pas dans l'autre sens. Si je n'avais pas voulu être avec toi, tu t'en serais vite aperçu. »

Son ton était neutre, monocorde, le même qu'il utilisait toujours, et pourtant, Kaname y sentit quelque chose de différent.

Peut-être dans le contenu, peut-être dans sa manière de faire.

Peut-être dans ses gestes qui stimulaient encore et toujours sa libido, bien que les effets du médicament soient sans doute passés.

Elle était toujours nue, toujours sur lui et il continuait à la toucher. Alors quand il demanda si elle était vraiment sûre d'aller bien, elle répliqua :

« Eh bien, si tu es encore disposé… Je préférai m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de rechute… »

Elle esquissa un sourire en glissant ses doigts dans son dos et Sosuke ne se fit pas prier pour renouveler l'expérience.

Après tout, comme il finit par lui expliquer bien plus tard, alors qu'ils se faufilaient enfin sous les draps, il la considérait depuis des mois maintenant comme une référence pour lui apprendre les mœurs des civils, il était donc normal qu'il fasse appel à elle aussi pour ce domaine-là.

Et Kaname fut parfaitement satisfaite du nouveau rôle qui lui était attribué.


End file.
